Nu dans les ténèbres
by Lulu Has A Gun
Summary: Il affichait le visage d'un monstre sanguin, mais ce n'était qu'une maigre façade pour cacher le désastre à l'intérieur. Chonwoo était nu dans les ténèbres. Il aurait tout sacrifié pour sentir la chaleur d'une main familière sur sa joue, des bras pour le soutenir, des mots pour l'éveiller de son sommeil de mort. Mais personne ne viendrait, car il n'y avait plus personne.


J'inaugure les fanfictions francophones de "The Breaker" avec ce one-shot psychologique sur Chonwoo. Cela se passe après les évènements de la première saison, alors qu'il a repris son activité auprès de l'Heukrim Bang. Et je dois aussi préciser que je suis restée la plus proche possible de la série, donc, si vous lisez quelque chose qui ne s'y est pas passé, c'est certainement un mensonge... (Je vais vous laisser découvrir !).

Comme j'ai d'abord lu la série en anglais, mais que je possède presque tous les tomes de la première saison en français, j'ai utilisé les termes coréens présents dans la traduction française. Je vais les préciser ici, car je crois que la plupart d'entre nous lisent déjà la saison deux en avance en anglais et, dans les traductions anglaises, les termes coréens concernant les techniques sont traduits.

Hyeoncheonjigong (en anglais: Black Heaven and Earth Technique): les techniques de combat de Chonwoo qui lui viennent de son maître Eun-Wol.

Shinmujaengpae: le tournoi d'arts martiaux auquel Chonwoo a participé et dont il a remporté toutes les épreuves, devenant le premier Gumunryong de l'histoire du Murim.

Heukrim Bang (en anglais: Black Forest Defense Group): un groupe de combattants secret, composés de "Breakers", des combattants qui n'hésitent pas à révéler leurs capacités au commun des mortel, et dont le chef reste inconnu (on voit sa silhouette à la fin de la première saison).

Gumunryong (en anglais: Nine Arts Dragon): littéralement Dragon aux Neuf Portes, titre remporté par Chonwoo au Shinmujaengpae pour la première fois de l'histoire du Murim. Sa victoire au tournoi et le Hyeoncheonjigong sont les raisons pour lesquelles sont maître Eun-Wol a été assassiné par l'Alliance.

Notes supplémentaires: en anglais Chonwoo est orthographié Chunwoo, Shinwoo c'est Shioon, Siho c'est Shiho, Soseol c'est Sosul et Eun-Wol c'est Unwol.

Crédits: "The Breaker" et "The Breaker New Waves" sont la propriété de leur dessinateur et de leur scénariste, respectivement Park Jin-Hwan et Jeon Geuk-Jin, de leur éditeur original, Daewon, et pour la traduction française, de la maison d'édition Booken Manga. La plupart des citations retranscrites sont issues de la traduction française.

Je vous souhaite d'ores et déjà une bonne lecture.

* * *

_Nu dans les ténèbres_

Les vrombissements sourds et puissants du rotor de l'hélicoptère n'empêchaient pas les hommes de parler. La mission s'était bien déroulée et ils devaient probablement déjà en être à discuter de leur paye, ou de la prochaine mission, peu importait. Peu importait à Chonwoo. Peu importaient le sang, les combats, les missions, ceux qui tombaient sous sa lame – murims ou non, blancs ou noirs, bons ou mauvais. Rien n'importait. Rien n'avait plus de sens. Sauf la colère qui grondait au fond de ses entrailles et qui faisait se mouvoir son corps avec toute la force du désespoir. Mais ce n'était pas du désespoir, plutôt l'absence d'espoir, l'absence, le vide total. A une époque, peut-être, il avait cru être capable d'encore éprouver cette émotion. Mais plus maintenant. Plus jamais. Son âme était comme enserrée dans un carcan de glace et rien ni personne ne pourrait jamais plus réchauffer son cœur froid, son corps glacé jusqu'à la moelle de ses os. Un jour, quelqu'un dont il avait oublié jusqu'au visage lui avait confié que des neufs cercles de l'enfer de Dante, l'ultime palier était le seul à ne pas être baigné de flammes. Le dernier cercle de l'enfer, le cercle de la trahison, était un désert glacial dans lequel les traîtres étaient figés comme des statues. Chonwoo était dans le dernier cercle. Aucun espoir, aucune rédemption possible. Aucun retour en arrière. Jamais.

Le froid de la nuit le laissait indifférent, tout comme les lumières approchantes du quartier général de l'Heukrim Bang où l'attendait le « kaiser » qui avait juré la destruction du Murim et la prise de pouvoir mondiale par ses forces armées et combattantes. Chonwoo, le Dragon aux Neuf Portes, parmi la palette d'artistes martiaux qu'il avait réussi à rassembler sous sa bannière, était sa pièce maîtresse. Le nom seul de Gumunryong, chuchoté comme une menace, suffisait à faire trembler ses adversaires et il faisait grassement usage de Chonwoo en l'engageant dans les missions qui susciteraient le plus grand impact médiatique, se servant de lui comme du plus beau destrier de son écurie. Gumunryong, une machine de guerre, plus un homme mais un diable, dépouillé de tout sauf de la folie.

Il ne le savait pas, le « kaiser », et personne ne le savait. Chonwoo affichait le visage d'un monstre sanguin, mais ce n'était qu'une maigre façade pour cacher le désastre à l'intérieur. Chonwoo était nu dans les ténèbres. Il était nu dans le neuvième cercle de l'enfer. Personne ne viendrait le dégager de son cercueil de glace, perdu pour toujours dans les séracs noirs de Lucifer. Personne ne viendrait le réchauffer et lui ouvrir les yeux. Il aurait tout sacrifié, en cet instant, pour sentir la chaleur d'une main familière sur sa joue, un souffle chaud dans son cou, des bras pour le soutenir, des mots pour l'éveiller de son sommeil de mort. Personne ne viendrait, car il n'y avait plus personne. Ils étaient tous partis, tous morts à cause de lui. Chonwoo était nu dans les ténèbres. Il mourrait seul dans l'obscurité et saint Pierre lui donnerait alors un ticket pour un aller sans retour vers l'enfer, sans passer par les limbes, sans même apercevoir tous ceux qui l'attendaient et qui criaient son nom dans la chaude lumière du paradis.

L'hélicoptère se posa sur la piste, les hommes descendirent, le rotor ralentit. Chonwoo sortit sans un mot, le fourreau de sa lame à la main. Un groupe l'attendait près de l'entrée du bâtiment principal. Des hommes, des femmes des vieux, des jeunes des combattants de tous styles et de tous horizons. Ils retinrent leurs respirations alors qu'il approchait, son sabre calé sur son épaule. D'un même mouvement, ils levèrent le poing.

« Gumunryong est Dieu ! » « Seigneur Gumunryong, c'est un honneur ! » « Seigneur Gumunryong, laissez-nous nous battre à vos côtés ! »

« Seigneur Gumunryong ! » « Seigneur Gumunryong ! Attendez ! »

Chonwoo fendit les rangs des combattants sans un mot, l'air sombre. Ils l'appelaient de leurs cris. Cette fois au moins, personne ne le retint par l'épaule. La dernière fois que l'un d'eux avait osé, il y avait laissé le bras. Le message était passé.

« Hors de mon chemin. »

Ils se turent et s'écartèrent prudemment de son passage. Il les détestait. Ces déchets incapables de penser par eux-mêmes, de se battre pour leur propre cause et qui le suivaient comme des rats parce qu'il avait eu les couilles de faire un choix. Rats. Déchets. Il contracta les mâchoires en constatant qu'ils étaient de plus en plus nombreux à chaque fois qu'il revenait de mission. Des connards incapables… qui n'étaient que des mouches à merde tournant autour d'une grosse bien fumante… La colère qui couvait en lui menaçait d'exploser. Il aurait voulu écraser leurs petites gueules souriantes sur le tarmac de la piste d'atterrissage. Comment était-il possible de sourire ? Comment était-il possible de l'admirer ? Aveugles, ils ne voyaient que le combattant invincible. Que savaient-ils de tout le sang qui avait été versé ? Ils n'auraient même pas été capables ne serait-ce que d'imaginer tout ce qu'il fallait perdre pour devenir Gumunryong. Il fallait perdre son âme.

« Demitri. Fais dégager ces pisseurs. »

Le colosse russe répondit d'un grognement et obtempéra. Chonwoo poussa la porte d'un coup d'épaule sans un regard pour ses groupies affolées et s'enfonça dans les entrailles de l'Heukrim Bang. Il dépassa le dépôt d'armes, l'infirmerie, les chambres, … Se fondit dans l'obscurité des couloirs métalliques dépourvus de fenêtres. Cette obscurité était un baume sur ses blessures. L'espace de quelques secondes, il oubliait qui il était, se permettait de faire abstraction de tout. Jusqu'à ce qu'il se trouve seul dans sa vaste chambre et que ses pensées ne reviennent l'assaillir. Il craignait le moment où il devrait chercher le sommeil. Morphée lui-même semblait refuser de l'accueillir dans ses bras, préférant le laisser en pâture à ses souvenirs et à ses cauchemars. Au plus profond de la nuit, quand il s'abandonnait à la torpeur, ses démons ne manquaient jamais de faire une apparition. Chonwoo ouvrait les yeux, scrutait l'obscurité et voyait des formes et des visages se déformer dans les ténèbres, des visages grimaçants de douleur, crachant sang et boyaux, des silhouettes atrophiées et désarticulées qui bondissaient autour de son lit dans une danse macabre, tendant vers lui leurs bras nus couverts de sang, leurs mains griffues aux doigts démis. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur fétide des cadavres alors qu'il frissonnait sous sa couverture. Sans émettre un bruit, il se recroquevillait en chien de fusil, les bras serrés autour de ses épaules ou de sa tête, les paupières fermement closes, comme s'il suffisait de se boucher les oreilles pour ne plus entendre les voix susurrantes des fantômes. Dans quelques heures, il se réveillerait en sursaut, pantelant et couvert de sueurs froides.

« Maître, je crois en vous. » « Chonwoo, je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne sais pas cacher tes sentiments ! »

« Taisez-vous… Allez-vous en… »

« Je ne t'appartiens pas. Je ne suis pas un objet, je sais prendre des décisions et j'ai décidé de te suivre ! »

« Tu n'aurais pas dû Si-Ho… Je suis désolé… »

« Le Hyeoncheonjigong que vous désirez tant, il n'y a plus que ce garçon qui en détient le secret à présent. »

« Maître... »

La gorge de Chonwoo se tordit douloureusement au souvenir des derniers instants de feu son maître, Eun-Wol.

« Maître, apprenez-moi à me battre. »

« Shinwoo… Ne dis pas ça… »

Chonwoo, au son de sa propre voix qui résonnait dans sa chambre plongée dans l'obscurité, se débarrassa des dernières brides du sommeil qui l'avait agité à peine une poignée d'heures. Il consulta son réveil : il était trois heures du matin. Torse nu, allongé sur son lit, il avait même bataillé avec sa maigre couverture qui gisait en lambeaux sur le matelas. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et humides, sur sa nuque douloureuse, et roula des épaules avant de s'extirper de sa couche. Ses pieds se posèrent sur le carrelage froid qui envoya un frisson lui parcourir le dos, son dos barré d'une large cicatrice, une blessure qui avait manqué de lui coûter la vie autrefois. De mémoire, sans heurter le moindre mobilier – ce qui n'était pas difficile étant donné l'ameublement plutôt spartiate des lieux, il arriva à la salle de bain et, cherchant l'interrupteur à tâtons, alluma la lumière. Les néons clignotèrent avant de s'allumer, baignant la pièce qui sentait l'antiseptique d'une lueur crue et blafarde. Plissant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il s'habitue à la clarté, Chonwoo posa les mains sur les bords de l'évier et fixa son reflet dans le miroir rectangulaire fissuré. Ses cheveux noir jais mi-longs tombaient en mèches désordonnées autour de son visage pâle et émacié. Ses yeux, enfoncés dans leurs orbites, étaient cernés de poches violacées. Même le blanc entourant ses iris éteints était veiné de rouge. Ce n'était pas là le visage d'un homme, mais bien le visage d'un monstre. Les muscles de sa mâchoire saillirent alors qu'il serrait les dents. Son propre reflet lui était devenu insoutenable.

« Maître, je sais que vous n'êtes pas quelqu'un de mauvais. »

« Tais-toi Shinwoo. Tais-toi ! C'est moi qui t'ai assassiné ! C'est moi qui t'ai frappé ! C'est moi qui… »

Il leva ses mains dans la lumière, les regardant d'un œil répugné, la lèvre retroussée en une grimace de dégoût. Il s'attendait presque à les voir couvertes du sang de son disciple. Les paroles de son chef, il les entendait encore. L'homme avait ouvert la bouche avec un rictus que Chonwoo avait eu du mal à déchiffrer, puis avait exprimé son chagrin face à la mort tragique de Si-Ho qui avait toujours été une membre si fidèle et dévouée de l'Heukrim Bang, ajoutant finalement que… « Le garçon, votre disciple, a succombé à ses blessures sur le chemin de l'hôpital. »

« Il a succombé à ses blessures sur le chemin de l'hôpital. » « Il a succombé à ses blessures sur le chemin de l'hôpital. » « Il a succombé à ses blessures sur le chemin de l'hôpital. » « Il a succombé à ses blessures sur le chemin de l'hôpital. » « Il a succombé à ses blessures sur le chemin de… »

Le poing de Chonwoo s'abattit violemment sur le miroir, faisant voler des éclats à travers la pièce, de minuscules morceaux tranchants comme des rasoirs s'éparpillant dans l'évier et à ses pieds, valsant autour de son visage crispé en une grimace douloureuse. Le sang éclaboussa la blancheur immaculée de l'évier et du carrelage. Du sang. Des éclats du miroir s'étaient fichés dans les phalanges proximales de son poing et sur le dos de sa main. Relâchant son poing, il remua lentement les doigts. Les blessures étaient profondes et le sang coulait abondamment. Pourtant, il percevait à peine la douleur. Chonwoo fixait sa main en silence, sa main couverte de sang, de son propre sang. Peut-être… peut-être devrait-il, comme feu son maître avant lui, débarrasser le monde de son odieuse présence en se donnant lui-même la mort, en transperçant son cœur de ses doigts, couvrir ses mains de son propre sang, être sa dernière et sa propre victime. Rejoindre ceux qui l'attendaient et réchauffer son âme de glace auprès d'eux. Plic ploc… les gouttes de sang s'accumulaient dans l'évier blanc souillé de rouge. Chonwoo renversa la tête en arrière, inspira profondément et ferma les paupières. Il savourait l'engourdissement qui grimpait, à partir de ses doigts, jusqu'à son poignet, atteignant son coude, et la faiblesse soudaine de son bras qui pendait le long de son corps.

« Non, je ne peux pas. J'ai juré. Maître, je vous ai juré de ne pas partir comme ça. »

Un mince sourire apparut sur son visage blême. Shinwoo avait-il seulement imaginé que son maître, à son âge, n'avait pas été si différent de lui ? Mais Shinwoo ne le saurait jamais, puisqu'il était parti avant lui. Chonwoo ajouta ce secret à la longue liste des choses qu'il avait à dire à son disciple, toutes ses choses qu'il lui dirait quand il le retrouverait de l'autre côté. A l'époque, il n'avait pas été capable de leur avouer, à Si-Ho, à Shinwoo… Il avait à peine avoué ses sentiments à Si-Ho que celle-ci le quittait pour toujours. Et il n'avait jamais pu dire à Shinwoo à quel point il était un bon élève, à quel point il était fier de ses progrès toujours plus fulgurants, à quel point il remerciait le ciel de l'avoir mis sur sa route et… à quel point il se voyait en lui. Ses mots envers l'adolescent avaient toujours été durs et acerbes. Il regrettait amèrement chaque mot et chaque remarque, il regrettait de n'avoir plus jamais l'occasion de lui apprendre quoi que ce soit, ni de le voir grandir et devenir le combattant accompli qu'il n'aurait pas manqué d'être. Shinwoo. Shinwoo qui ne s'était jamais formalisé de l'enseignement de son maître. Quelque fois, Chonwoo avait commis l'erreur de croire le garçon trop naïf pour ne jamais être heurté par la dureté de ses critiques. Aujourd'hui il comprenait que l'adolescent avait vu au-delà des apparences. Shinwoo n'avait pas observé le Gumunryong sans merci de l'Heukrim Bang, le vainqueur notoire du Shinmujaengpae, mais plutôt Chonwoo, le disciple d'Eun-Wol la légende oubliée du Murim, Chonwoo l'ancien adolescent esseulé devenu un adulte un brin perturbé mais dans le fond pas si mauvais. Ce Chonwoo-là était mort au sommet de la tour Core à Seoul, au moment où son poing maudit avait explosé le centre de Ki de son disciple, avait ravagé son énergie interne, l'amputant de manière irréversible de sa capacité à pratiquer les arts martiaux et lui causant des blessures mortelles. Shinwoo avait fort probablement souffert le martyr avant d'enfin rendre son dernier souffle. Qu'avait-il pensé en sentant son propre maître lui briser les os ? Qu'avait-il ressenti alors que, allongé dans la flaque de son propre sang qui s'agrandissait, il avait entendu son maître dire de lui qu'il n'était qu'un jouet, que de la chair à canon, utilisé pour que son ainé puisse accomplir sa vengeance ? L'avait-il maudit en percevant le dernier battement de son cœur fatigué ?

Chonwoo fut pris de nausée alors que les images de ce jour fatidique défilaient devant ses yeux. Il les chassa d'un revers de la main, sa main intacte. Grimaçant, il remua son poing blessé, et se décida enfin à aller à l'infirmerie. Il enroula prestement sa main ensanglantée dans une serviette propre et sortit dans le couloir éclairé à intervalles réguliers par des néons aux couleurs bleutées. Même dans le couloir, ça sentait le formol. A croire que tout le bâtiment était quotidiennement décrassé de toute trace de sang et abondamment douché de désinfectant. Cette odeur, il l'exécrait. Il marcha d'un pas rapide jusqu'à l'infirmerie, infirmerie qui aurait pu être qualifiée d'hôpital, tant elle était grande et regorgeait de médecins chirurgiens prêts à réagir dans la seconde aux urgences les plus dingues. Ce soir-là, tout était calme. Les blessés, drogués aux analgésiques, dormaient d'un profond sommeil de morphine. Une petite infirmière blonde, qui semblait avoir à peine vingt ans, leva la tête de ses papiers à son arrivée, ses épaisses lunettes rondes lui donnant l'air d'un poisson. Il avait déjà vu la jeune femme par le passé, celle-ci l'avait soigné à plusieurs reprises pour des blessures anodines, suturant les coupures, lui filant des somnifères en douce quand le whisky ne fonctionnait plus.

« Monsieur Han ? »

Il posa la main sur le bureau devant l'infirmière et déroula la serviette blanche imbibée de sang. La jeune femme hoqueta à la vue de la blessure et des éclats de verre enfoncés dans sa chair.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous est arr… »

Elle n'osa finir sa question en constatant le visage fermé et blafard de Chonwoo. L'invitant à la suivre dans une salle de soin, elle entreprit de laver la majorité du sang qui engluait les plaies, puis saisit une pince métallique. Jugeant inutile de questionner ou de prévenir son patient des éventuelles douleurs, elle entreprit d'extirper chaque éclat de miroir de sa main, les déposant un à un sur un plateau métallique avec un tintement presqu'inaudible. Chonwoo avait mal, mais le mal physique n'était rien face à son désastre mental, aussi restait-il impassible, fixant un point contre le mur du fond.

« Vous avez eu de la chance. Si vous vous étiez sectionné un tendon, votre main aurait été hors d'usage pour des semaines. »

D'une main habile, elle retira les derniers éclats de verre et, après avoir généreusement désinfecté les plaies, banda sa main, lui conseillant de ne pas trop l'utiliser dans les jours qui venaient, glissant ensuite dans sa paume intacte quelques pilules gorgées de Ki censées accélérer la guérison, ainsi qu'un puissant somnifère. Chonwoo apprécia plus particulièrement la dernière attention. Il se leva avec l'intention de retourner à sa chambre.

« Attendez. Avant de partir, j'aimerais vous remettre ceci. Enfin, je ne sais pas à qui le remettre mais, comme cela vous concerne. C'était avec ce qu'on a récupéré des effets personnels de mademoiselle Lee. »

Chonwoo se figea. L'infirmière se détourna, fouilla dans un tiroir et en sortit une photo ainsi qu'une clé USB qu'elle lui tendit. Il les prit dans sa main indemne.

« C'est une photo personnelle. La clé en contient d'autres, ainsi que quelques mots, son agenda… »

Acquiesçant, il se leva et se retira dans sa chambre sans plus un regard pour l'infirmière. Il avait redouté de poser les yeux sur la photographie en présence de la jeune femme, craignant d'avance sa réaction à la vue – il s'en doutait – de visages qui le hantaient jour après jour. Après avoir verrouillé sa porte et allumé sa lampe de chevet, il s'assit sur le bord du lit avec le sentiment d'être assis au bord du vide. Il déposa la clé USB sur les draps et, entre ses doigts gourds, déplia la photo. Son cœur, pendant une seconde, cessa de battre dans sa poitrine. Cette photographie avait été prise dans l'appartement de Si-Ho. Il se souvenait clairement de ce moment. Il avait alors un rendez-vous avec une collègue rudement bien roulée du lycée Guryong, mademoiselle… Bae ? « La situation étant ce qu'elle est, profitons de cette vie de plaisirs ! », avait-il pensé. La biche s'était absentée deux minutes, dans l'intervalle, il avait pris la précaution d'appeler chez Si-Ho, histoire de vérifier si tout allait bien avec la gamine de la famille Seonu. C'était une Si-Ho hystérique qui avait décroché, hurlant un au secours mensonger dans le combiné, jouant encore avec ses nerfs en lui faisant croire à une attaque surprise. Puis la ligne avait été coupée. Chonwoo se souvenait avoir fini son verre de vin en se disant que rejoindre Si-Ho, ce serait entrer dans son jeu. Il avait juré de ne plus la laisser jouer avec lui comme ça. La seconde suivante, il avait bondi hors du restaurant et couru ventre à terre jusqu'à l'appartement de Si-Ho. Quand il était entré, il avait trouvé Si-Ho et Shinwoo, hilares, pliés en quatre devant une stupide émission de télévision, sains et saufs. Ils avaient tourné la tête vers lui et, retenant un fou rire, avaient ajouté que c'était une fausse alerte. Chonwoo était devenu vert de rage, mais Si-Ho n'avait pas manqué de remarquer l'inquiétude qu'il avait affichée en fracturant sa porte d'entrée, ainsi que le profond soulagement peint sur ses traits quand il les avait aperçus, indemnes. S'en était suivi une dispute… unilatérale. Avec d'un côté, Si-Ho et Shinwoo qui cachaient mal leur rire, et de l'autre, Chonwoo qui se répandait en insultes et lamentations. Encore une occasion ratée de s'amuser avec la belle blonde. La situation avait fini par se calmer, plus ou moins. Après avoir presque étranglé Shinwoo qui, finalement, n'y tenant plus, avait éclaté de rire, il s'était étalé sur le canapé, entre Si-Ho et son disciple, dans l'hilarité générale. C'était à ce moment-là que la gamine qu'ils avaient enlevée, l'espèce de petite peste squelettique qui se permettait des manières de princesse, éveillée par le bruit, avait fait quelques pas hors de sa chambre. Pour une raison inconnue, elle les avait alors photographiés. Peut-être voulait-elle elle-même conserver cette photographie en souvenir, avant qu'on ne l'emmène loin de la Corée. En fin de compte, la photo semblait avoir fini dans les affaires de Si-Ho et, au vu de ses coins écornés et de la façon dont elle était pliée, elle avait dû souvent l'emporter avec elle.

Chonwoo passa son pouce sur le visage rayonnant de Si-Ho, magnifique, souriante et si vivante, puis sur celui de Shinwoo, image même, à cet instant, de la jeunesse exubérante. Shinwoo avait été arraché à sa vie qui venait à peine de commencer et Si-Ho, fauchée dans la fleur de l'âge, ne verrait plus la lumière d'un autre printemps. « Je n'ai jamais passé de moments pareils de toute ma vie », disait-elle. Savait-elle seulement qu'une fois sa vengeance accomplie, Chonwoo n'ambitionnait que de remplir sa vie de « moments pareils » ? Il comprenait aujourd'hui, bien trop tard, qu'il avait fait fausse route depuis le début. L'ordre de ses priorités, il était faussé. Si-Ho et Shinwoo, il aurait dû les faire passer avant toute vengeance. Il aurait dû les faire passer avant tout, avant sa vengeance, avant sa mission, avant l'Heukrim Bang, et avant lui-même. S'ils étaient morts aujourd'hui, c'était entièrement sa faute. Aveuglé par sa colère, il avait foncé sans penser à ceux qu'il entraînait dans son sillage. Jamais auparavant… Il n'avait eu à se soucier des victimes collatérales de ses actes, des personnes qu'il ne tuait pas de ses propres mains, mais qui étaient les victimes de la situation qu'il avait créée. Il ne savait pas… comment faire pour protéger ceux qu'il aimait. On ne lui avait jamais appris, et, solitaire et négligent comme il était, il n'avait jamais eu à le faire par le passé. Il se battait et tuait, c'était tout ce qu'il savait faire et tout ce qu'on lui avait jamais demandé de faire.

« C'est tout ce que je sais faire… »

Posant la photographie sur son oreiller, il saisit la clé USB et la connecta à son ordinateur personnel – qui s'empoussiérait dans un coin de la pièce à force de ne pas être manipulé. Aucun code ne protégeait les données personnelles de Si-Ho, aussi prit-il la liberté de faire plusieurs copies intégrales des dossiers, en conservant une sur l'ordinateur, une autre sur une seconde clé, et, enfin, transférant le tout sur son téléphone portable. Il cacha la clé de Si-Ho dans le coffre à code de sa chambre, fourra la sienne dans sa garde-robe, dans une des chaussures de sa paire d'Armani préférée, puis éteignit l'ordinateur. Une fois toutes ces précautions prises, il s'allongea sur son lit en désordre avec son téléphone portable. L'appareil affichait une série de mémos et de photos diverses prises par Si-Ho avec son téléphone. La première le montrait lui, à moitié endormi dans la salle des professeurs du lycée Guryong, affaissé à côté d'une pile de paperasse à remplir. Ensuite venait une série de photos prises dans l'infirmerie, sur lesquelles Si-Ho prenait la pose, tantôt riante, tantôt grimaçante. Elle avait dû s'ennuyer ferme dans cette infirmerie pour s'être mise à se photographier elle-même comme une adolescente de quinze ans devant son miroir. Cette réflexion lui tira un sourire. Il contempla longuement son large sourire et ses yeux en amandes, ses longs cils recourbés et ses cheveux noirs et brillants comme de l'ébène. Ses prunelles pétillaient et son air était espiègle et sexy à se damner. Venait ensuite une photo d'Alex. Il semblait s'éloigner dans le couloir, de dos, un seau et un balai à la main. Les dernières photographies avaient été prises à la plage, peu avant qu'ils ne soient forcés de fuir le Murim. Sur l'une d'elle, la petite Soseol boudait sous le parasol, lançant un regard circonspect à celle qui la prenait en photo. Enfin, une poignée de clichés avaient été pris de lui, enseignant les techniques de déplacement à Shinwoo. Ne regardant pas l'adolescent en face alors qu'il était perdu dans ses explications, il avait loupé les différentes émotions qui étaient passées sur le visage de son disciple alors que, visiblement, il avait remarqué qu'ils étaient espionnés. D'abord attentif et déterminé, il prenait sur la photo suivante un air plus dubitatif, et sur la troisième il repérait enfin la fourbe qui les photographiait. Il prenait alors un air étonné, qui se muait en rire sur la dernière photo que contenait le dossier. Chonwoo s'était tant abymé dans son rôle de maître qu'il n'avait rien vu, rien remarqué, ni le manège de Si-Ho, ni la confusion de son disciple.

« Tss… »

Chonwoo se surprit à rire en visionnant ainsi les souvenirs de Si-Ho. Quelques larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues, sur ses lèvres tirées en un maigre sourire. Tout pouvait lui être arraché, mais jamais son cher passé. S'il pouvait encore faire une dernière chose pour Si-Ho et Shinwoo, c'était jurer de ne jamais les oublier, de les graver dans sa mémoire et de les emporter partout avec lui jusqu'à ce que la mort daigne enfin le prendre. Il regarda encore et encore les photos, sans prendre garde au temps qui passait. Après une heure, il s'assoupit, son téléphone portable à la main, sans même avoir eu recours au whisky ou aux somnifères.

Il ne fut appelé en mission que deux jours plus tard. Pendant ce temps, il s'entraina, seul, dans sa salle d'entrainement privée. Son chef lui avait quelquefois reproché de ne pas assez se mêler aux autres combattants, lui disant qu'il serait bénéfique de s'entrainer avec d'autres personnes… Chonwoo n'avait que faire de ses désirs. Il aurait bien assez tôt des cibles vivantes pour mettre en œuvre le Hyeoncheonjigong légué par son maître. Quand il monta dans l'hélicoptère qui devait l'emmener en mission dans une contrée lointaine, il toucha sa veste au niveau de son cœur, vérifiant pour la dixième fois si la photo était à sa place, la photo de lui, aux côtés de la seule femme qu'il avait jamais aimée et du seul disciple qu'il ait jamais formé. Jamais plus il n'aimerait comme il avait aimé Si-Ho, aucune femme, aussi belle et vertueuse fut-elle, ne pourrait remplacer sa tendresse et sa témérité. Jamais plus il ne serait capable de former un autre disciple qui, même s'il s'agissait du plus talentueux génie de sa génération, n'aurait jamais la même passion que Shinwoo pour les arts martiaux, ni son dévouement à son maître ou sa ferveur d'apprendre…

« Je veux devenir plus fort pour me protéger moi, mais aussi les gens autour de moi, pas pour faire du mal aux autres. »

« Si tu arrives à ne pas oublier ta peur et ta souffrance, tu ne te perdras pas dans la satisfaction d'être fort. »

Chonwoo avait le sentiment, au fond de lui, que si une personne sur terre aurait été capable de tenir une telle promesse, il s'agissait de Shinwoo.

Le rotor de l'hélicoptère démarra, le tournoiement de l'hélice créant un vent puissant qui repoussait ceux qui se tenaient trop proches de l'aire de décollage. Une main sur la garde de sa lame, l'autre sur le cœur, Chonwoo se laissa emporter, vers l'aube qui se levait et vers le sang. Qu'importaient les batailles et les morts, qui étaient les bons et qui étaient les mauvais, il poursuivrait sa quête éperdue de vengeance. Il était du devoir du disciple d'honorer le nom de son maître, envers et contre tout. Il avait déjà perdu son âme, alors à quoi bon se soucier d'être dans un camp ou dans l'autre. Dans cette guerre qui menaçait d'exploser entre le Murim et l'Heukrim Bang, il menait son propre combat, seul, pour son maître, avec dans le cœur la chère image de ceux qui l'attendaient de l'autre côté de cette longue nuit.

* * *

J'espère que ce premier one-shot francophone de "The Breaker" vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis. Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de suite à cette histoire. J'avais imaginé appliquer le même genre de développement de la psychologie de Shinwoo, mais comme tout change très vite dans "The Breaker New Waves" dont il est le personnage principal, ça risque d'être délicat (à la fin de la deuxième saison peut-être ?).


End file.
